Chuluun Zaya
Personality Most of the time, he insults others and loves to make fun of them. He is kind of competitive. He cannot afford to lose something. When he does, he thinks of a way for him to win. Perhaps in another time he and his opponent meet. But he never cheats. He loves to play it fair and square. History Chuluun was born in one of the province of Mongolia, in Khovd. Bataar Zaya, his father, met Nemesis when he was in California, working as an archaeologist. He was conducting seminars about his country, Mongolia, and well, Nemesis listened to his talks. The two fell in love and started dating. Bataar even brought Nemesis to his homeland. One night, after a few years of dating, Chuluun was born but Nemesis immediately left after she bore him. Bataar raised the child alone. But Nemesis left a note telling everything to Bataar, who she really was, the camp, their son being a demigod, the monsters to come, all he had to know. She also left him a celestial bronze sabre and told him to give it to Chuluun when the time was right. Bataar and Chuluun stayed in Khovd for years. Chuluun was diagnosed of dyslexia and ADHD when he was six. His father taught him basic sword-fighting and also martial arts for him to know how to defend himself. Bataar showed him the sabre Nemesis gave him. The thing amazed Chuluun. Bataar did not give it to him just yet but said it would be his in the right time. When Chuluun turned eleven, they went back to America because his father had to work there. When he was twelve, he and his dad were kidnapped one night by a mysterious group of demigods—the ones they call the rebels. They were brought to an abandoned building in a marketplace familiar to Chuluun and Bataar. The rebels did not introduce themselves but they knew Chuluun was a demigod. They asked him to join them or else his father dies. His father taught him about about making decisions for himself—distinguishing good from evil. He knew it was a bad choice to refuse but he also knew it was worse to join them. He tried to fight the demigods but he wasn't trained well, so obviously, he lost and his father got killed. His father's death made him feel wrath towards them. It drove him to want to take revenge against them. Unconsciously, he released a powerful wave of energy that made the demigods fall to the ground. He thought it was wiser to escape while he had the chance. He decided to go back to their house first and pack his stuff. He quickly grabbed his sabre, the one his father had been keeping, and packed some clothes. Harpies stopped him from going out of his house. He tried to kill them but his attack missed everytime. Thankfully, a satyr came and together, they killed the harpies. Chuluun was then brought to camp. He spent his years training in camp. But when he turned 14, he decided to go out and look for the rebels who killed his father. Unfortunately, he only met various monsters through the years and decided to go back when he was 16. He always thought of who the rebels were and his fathers death. He kept on blaming himself for his death. He didn't really interact with the campers and so, he always seemed like a stranger to them. Photos M_756177_l04lcFmvISmF.jpg.640.jpg 45816_532342143454283_749069911_n_large.jpg trevor yeah.jpg Chuluun.jpg Powers Offensive #Children of Nemesis have the ability to send a small wave of energy which will cause anyone effected to lose their balance and fall; after the effects have worn off, a person is immune to further effects of this for a moderate time. #Children of Nemesis, after receiving a wound, are able to empower their next successful attack, causing it to do more damage than it normally would. Defensive #Children of Nemesis can create a field of energy around them that causes all people nearby to lose their balance fall to the ground and continue to fall if they try to get up; the user is drained the longer the field is sustained. Passive #Children of Nemesis are innately balanced and are great at climbing. #Children of Nemesis have innate reflexes which allows them to fight and dodge quickly. Supplementary #Children of Nemesis are able to empower a wounded ally with the fervor to achieve vengeance upon the one who wounded them; this effect greatly increases the strength and speed of the ally when they fight the one who wounded them until vengeance is achieved. #Children of Nemesis have the ability to cause someone near them to regard others with no personal favor or disdain and consider everything based purely upon facts. 3 Months After Character is Made #For every attack against them, Children of Nemesis have the ability to create a counter-attack that is equal in force to the attack made against them. The user is temporarily vulnerable and weakened after each use, so they must be used sparingly. 6 Months After Character is Made (locked) #Children of Nemesis have the ability to link themselves and another person into a state of pure balance, forcing the other person to mirror the child of Nemesis’ movements without the ability to move of their own accord and while this link is sustained, any wound that either of the two suffers, the other suffers it as well; once the link is broken, on top of retaining any wounds sustained while linked, the child of Nemesis is greatly drained and unable to fight for a moderate time. 9 Months After Character is Made (locked) #Children of Nemesis can create a field around them, and anyone within that field has their demigod powers neutralised for a short time, anywhere from a few seconds to a few minutes, this puts anyone fighting around the child of Nemesis on even turf as they all can only use their melee/hand to hand combat skills to fight with. While the child is perpetuating this field, they are not able to attack themselves and are vulnerable. Traits #Children of Nemesis tend to be well balanced people #They can tell when someone's life is out of balance with either too much good or too much bad Relationships Category:William Behlendorf Category:Chuluun Category:Zaya Category:AliasKit Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Children of Nemesis Category:Demigods Category:3 Month Power Category:6 Month Power